A Night Encounter
by ShelteredPrincess
Summary: Livi has been busy for a month and haven’t talked to Nike for a while and he decided to visit her in her room one night. What could happen to his visit? (Two shot story. Exciting things will happen at the second part of the story)
1. First Part

_Two shot story_

Nike haven't talked to Livius for one month, yes one whole month! She's seen him of course, but everytime she'll about to talk to him, Neil would pester her to go to her lessons, even though she's been taking it for one year. Nike tried to reason with Neil, but Neil said that her lessons will only last after she married Livi and became the queen of the Sun Kingdom.

The whole month Nike would wake up disappointed because he did not sleep beside her, meaning he either pulled an all-nighter, fell asleep on his study or slept on his own bedroom. Nike thought that it's unfair if he slept in his own bedroom knowing that she missed him and just want to be with him even if she's asleep.

Nike sighed, and looked at the sky from her window, and wonders when will Livi spend time with her.

•••••••••••

Livius now age thirteen turning fourteen, has grown taller in just a year. A lot of people even himself was surprised by his own growth. Before Livi was just as tall as Nike's shoulder, now, his height was the same as Nike's._ It's funny how puberty can change you in just a year_, he thought.

Livius is now finishing his work, and he doesn't know if it's been already a year again, because he have not talked to Nike for a long time. He is missing his wife, a lot. He knows that a few visits to her room and a few kisses to her forehead while she's asleep is not enough for him. He misses her so much.

Livi turned to his window and it's night time already, and he wonders if his wife is still awake.

Neil entered the room and asked what can he bring to his majesty for a snack. "I'm still full, maybe I'll call it a day" he said. "What time is it already?" Livius asked his butler

"It's 10:00 in the evening, your majesty" Neil said as he looked to his wrist watch and to Livius.

"Is she still awake?" He asked

"That, I don't know, your majesty. I dismissed her early today, around 6 or 7 in the evening, your majesty. Should I ask one of her maids?"

"No, I'll go and check on her." Livius said while he stands up and stretched. "And, Neil?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Can you clear my schedule for tomorrow? I want to spend my whole day tomorrow with Nike." Neil nodded and smiled "As you wish, your majesty"

Livius walked his way to Nike's room, and opened her door, there he saw his wife sitting next to her window watching the night sky. Livius can't help but stare in awe to his wife, she's so beautiful that even just sitting there quietly makes his heart skip a beat. He closed the door and locked it quietly and crept up to his wife to surprise her. Luckily for him, his wife is still deep in her thought that she didn't notice him enter her room.

When Livi was at her side he blew to her neck and startled Nike. "Ahhh—" she screamed but Livi covered her mouth, and put his index finger to his lips to don't be too loud. Nike grinned and hugged him

"I miss you so much Livi!" She cried.

Livius smiled and hugged her back tightly, and patted her head, "I missed you too"

They stayed like that for awhile until they both pushed away from each other.

Nike stared at her husband and held his husband's cheeks, and Livi's face turned red and he muttered "what?"

"I'm just staring at you to see if there's something that change on your face" she said "it turns out there's nothing" she laughed.

Livius frowned, "you ruined the moment!" Nike laughed again, most of the time it's her line whenever Livi would say something funny whenever they're having a romantic moment.

Livius smiled mischievously, "hmm, let me see if there's something that change to my wife"

_Oh, no_. Nike thought.


	2. Second Part

_Oh, no_. Nike thought.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I'm going to check if there's something that change in you" Livi smirked, then he continue to unbutton Nike's nightgown.

"T-Then what does it have to do with my nightgown?" She gulped.

"To see if something changed down there" then he kissed her collarbone. Nike bit her lip, "d-does it have to be your lips?"

"Hmm?" Livi looked at her and raised his left eyebrow mishievously.

"I-I mean does it have to be your lips that will c-check if there's something change with me?"

"Why of course, my dear wife!" Livi smiled mischievously and licked Nike's neck.

Nike bit her lips and put her arms around Livi, then Livi kissed her continuously on her neck down to her chest that are still covered with her bra.

Livius looked at his wife biting her lips with her cheeks flushed.

"W-what?"

"You've been stuttering since a while ago" Livius smirked.

"Well, it's your fault! You came here to kiss me and undress me—ahh!" Livius interrupted her by touching her nipple through her bra. Livius smirked, Nike frowned "Stop smirking!"

Livius chuckled, and kissed Nike's right breast. He then caressed, both of her breasts that earned him a little gasp from her, then his left index finger are tracing her nipple through her bra and she gave out a small moan, while his other hand are still massaging her right breast.

After like five seconds, Livius is now tracing both of her nipples that are now hardening a little bit because of his touch. He pinched gently both of it and Nike moaned and licked her lips. Livius smirked and stopped what he was doing and put his lips near Nike's ear and said in a most seductive voice Nike ever heard from Livius, "should I or should I not?" Nike gulped.

"Hmm, maybe I should?"

Then Livius kissed Nike passionately and while kissing her he unclasped Nike's bra.

Livius kissed her neck down to her now exposed breasts, he then licked her right nipple while he's massaging her left breast, he bit it gently and she moaned. Then Livius turned his attention to her left nipple and did the same. Then after a few seconds, Livius kissed Nike's stomach, and Nike is quite disappointed that her husband didn't pay much attention to both of her breasts, but she can't say that she's not satisfied by the kisses he's giving her.

Livius lips traveled until he reached at her lower abdomen, then he touched her through her underwear, Nike gasped, and Livi rubbed his middle finger to her lady part.

Nike started to ache down there in a way she never felt before, like it hurt and at the same time she want to keep on having this feeling. She felt his finger rubbing her and it gave her a feeling that are somewhat the opposite of menstrual cramps.

_It's so good, _she thought.

When Livius started to get to know and fell in love with Nike, he started to get curious about things that two people in love would do. He started to read on how to do this and that, and he knows what he was doing right now and he also knows that he is making Nike crazy. Livius started to increase his speed, and that even made Nike gripped the bedsheet and she just only realized that they are already on the bed not on her couch near the window.

Livius saw that she's already wet enough, and he inserted his middle finger to her part, and she moaned loudly, which made him satisfied. After he inserted his middle finger, he also inserted his index finger and he moved both of it inside out and Nike cried in pleasure.

On the other hand Livius' manhood is very hard, and he knew that if he pushed Nike further she will come to her climax any second. Livius stripped his clothes, and his undergarments that revealed his manhood. Nike's eyes widened and said "so, that's what it looks like"

Livius blushed, "I'm sorry if it's not big enough, I-I'm still growing"

In return Nike blushed too and said, "No, it's okay, a-ah I mean, I d-don't even know if it will fit c-cuz, y-you know never seen s-something like t-that—" Livius chuckled, and looked at her seriously, "if I may?" He gestured to his part to her part.

Nike nodded all red.

Livius proceeded to enter her, Nike gasped in pain "o-ouch"

His eyes widened "s-should I remove it?"

Nike smiled gently and put both of her hands at Livi's cheek, "it's okay Livi, just stay still for a moment, I'll tell you when to move"

Then she felt something and she gestured Livi to move and as they move it felt like the world they are living in is no more, and it feels like it's always been the _two of us_ they thought.

Both of then moved in sync.

Nike can't understand what it is but it so good that she can't tell if she's living the reality.

Livius on the other hand felt like he's about to explode, not only his manhood but he thinks his heart could explode with what's happening.

Nike dugged her nails at his back, which Livius doesn't mind, and the moment went by both of them reached their climax and this left both of them panting, and Livius fell on top of Nike.

"T-that's wonderful" Nike said while panting, Livi plopped down next to her, and put his arms around her "y-yes, yes it is" he also said while panting.

"I love you Nike"

"I love you too Livi"

They stayed like that for awhile, when Nike said "you know, that something you released in me it's warm, and I wonder if tomorrow I'll be pregnant" Livi blushed furiously.

"Again, you ruined the moment! And you won't be pregnant right away Nike!"

Nike laughed at his husband's embarrassed face, and cuddled closer to him and together they fell asleep just like that.


End file.
